Make You Moan
by Trilies
Summary: Saix just wants to do paperwork, but Axel thinks he could be doing something a lot more interesting.


OOC Note: Oh my god, I wrote this in 2010 and then forgot to put it up anywhere. Whoops. Since I still like it to some degree, here it is.

* * *

"Don't you ever knock?" is the response Axel gets as he opens a Darkness corridor into Saix's study. No 'good to see you'. No 'hi there'. Not even a 'at least you didn't die'. Oh well. At least it's _something_ besides just the cold stare Saix usually gives him. Words accompany it now.

Honestly. Axel can feel the fire in his body twitch and leap. A guy like him can't stand the cold light of the moon. He needs the sheering heat of the sun.

"Nope," Axel replies lightly as he strides right on in. Saix sends him one more caustic glare before coolly returning to his report. Way to make a guy feel unloved. Lazily, Axel leans against his friend's chair. "Jeez, you're really going at that thing." No response. Axel purses his lips. Tricky. Luckily, he knows how to fix this "It's a shame we don't just use a table instead of the magic chair business."

That earns him a glance if only for the pure oddity of the statement, but all too soon, Saix is looking back down at his work. "Really," he deadpans, pen louder than his words.

"Yeah, then I could play sick and skip those stupid meetings."

"I fail to see how getting an office table-"

"And then..." Axel's voice is suddenly quite low and quite low. "One day, you'll come in for a meeting, annoyed because you'll know I'm just screwin' off somewhere. But when you sit down, you'll feel hands going up over knees and up your thighs..."

"Axel-" Saix is glaring down at his paper work, refusing to make eye contact.

"It's me. You'll know it, won't you, Saix, because there's no one else whose hands can get so hot, _just_ the way you like it. Now, you could say somethin', but you won't. You'll just sit there, givin' me the cold shoulder even as my hands are rubbing at the inside of your thighs, heat sinking down into your bones..."

"I'm trying to work, Axel."

The lips against his ear make his leg jerk beneath the table. D-Damn him, he knows those are sensitive-! "How long will it take until you're lookin' at everyone, but not seeing them? You'll be too busy thinking about my hands petting and massaging the inside of your legs, getting closer and closer to your cock. Ten munny says you'll think about it- _mmmm_, I bet you'll think about it so much, my hands finally tugging down the zipper on your pants and my fingers curling around your dick..."

There's no response this time. Oh, Saix is _trying_, trying so fucking hard, but the words are starting to blur on his paper and his pencil has long since stopped moving.

"But they won't come." There's a dry chuckle, a rush of breath that makes Saix's own catch. _Damn you, Axel!_ "Just as you're nice and hard underneath those nice tight pants of yours, my hands'll pull back. You'll be cursing at me in your head, pissed off but relieved that now you can pay attention to the actual meeting." Teeth take Saix's earlobe, and the berserker can't help but shudder, subconsciously leaning his head back just a little bit. "And then you'll feel my breath between your legs as I mouth your erection between the cloth."

Oh _fuck_. He can imagine it all to well- those bright green cat's eyes peering out from beneath a table, tongue peeking out to rub against him before the whole mouth presses against his clothed cock, soaking it. Those accursed clever lips, pulled in a smirk even as he sucks... Saix doesn't even notice the snapped pencil he now holds in his quivering fist. He can feel Axel smirk against his skin.

"Good thing you know how to restrain yourself, or else you'd fist your hand through my hair, wouldn't you? But you can't let anyone else know, huh? You have to sit there, have to try and keep your cool as you feel my teeth catch your zipper, tugging it down so your hot, stiff dick can be free. You'll need to bite down on your tongue so you don't moan when I lap at it like I _need_ it. Could you hold it in, Saix? Even when I go down on you, teasing you as I drag it out by taking inch by little inch into my mouth, one hard _suck_ when you can feel yourself in the back of my throat-"

A flurry of movement wipes the papers right off of Saix's desk, causes books to topple over, and slams Axel against the wood. The redhead just slowly licks his lips, arching his back as Saix's hands holding his own wrists down. "Was it something I said?" he asks, voice mockingly innocent as Saix glares down at him.

"Shut up," he growls, pinning both of Axel's wrists with one hand. This is so he can tangle the other in Axel's hair, tugging his head back for a vicious and passionate kiss. When he pulls back, the redhead's lips are bruised and wet, open as he pants, dazed. Saix smirks and grinds their hips together. A choked moan comes from his best friend.

"Or," he growls against Axel's throat, tugging open his zipper, "you can keep making noises like _that_."

The paperwork remains forgotten for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
